


On Bended Knee

by Barkour



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Character of Color, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, POV Character of Color, Porn, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/pseuds/Barkour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was what she wanted. This was who she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Bended Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series by several years, presuming a sort of ending which allows for this.

In that narrow alcove, the stone chill against her back, Lanfan braced herself between the walls, her hands raised to either side. Her shoulder ached with the cold and the strain and the warning of a storm advancing out beyond the walls, in the night.

He dropped to his knees before her, the finery of his office spilling around him, thick robes in bright colors trailing across the dirtied stones. He slid his hands up her legs, her calves, her knees, to rest on her thighs, tensed beneath his fingers. Framed there between her legs, he turned his face up to her and grinned so his teeth showed.

The lanterns snuffed, the shadows thick upon them, she could not see his face. The pale impression of his jaw, his teeth white when he smiled lean and sharp, his eyes shining red: this was not her master; she welcomed Greed and not her emperor. This was what she wanted. This was who she wanted.

Greed laid his face against her thigh. He tugged on the tie at her waist and said, "Hey, sweetheart," in that rough Amestrian tongue, her master's voice pitched low and dragged through his throat. "I've been thinking about you. How long's it been?"

The length of ribbon and string passed between his fingers; the knot came apart in his hand. He grinned again.

"You been keeping count for me?"

"If it's of such interest to you," said Lanfan, "then you may keep count for yourself."

He laughed, a friendly, pleased laugh at odds with the cutting edges of his teeth.

"Ooh," he said, "I've missed you, honey. Lots of women here, but none of them quite like you. One look at this face and they all bow down. But you..." He flicked the ribbon. "You don't fool easy."

Lanfan wore her face like a mask. Greed's smile deepened.

He plucked at her waist, dragging the cloth down from her hips. Lanfan arched, lifting her thighs up. He dropped a kiss to the right, his mouth dry above her knee. He said, "You miss me, honey?" like he knew the answer already, and his breath burned on her thigh.

"I have had much to do," said Lanfan, as he surely knew, "and little to miss."

He laughed again. His hands now rested on her skin, his fingers spreading wide across her thighs, creeping up the slope of muscle thick in her legs, to hold her there above him. He swept his thumb across the crease of flesh high in her thigh, at the joint.

"Doesn't really matter," he said. "You're here now."

That crease in her thigh he kissed once, twice, then twice he kissed its opposite. Lanfan held herself still, her hands against the walls, her knees against his arms. Her shoulder ached, down in the bone.

Greed nuzzled the inside of her thigh, her hair curling dark against his cheek. Lanfan pressed her hands hard against the sides of the alcove. His eyes on hers were red, red and inhuman. She knew him like a shadow in her mind, that shifting mass of desire, forty and more lives buried in the emperor and a greed which surpassed them all.

"I want to make you _scream_," he said.

"You may try, greedy one," said Lanfan, as even as she might, courtesy another mask.

His teeth flashed against her skin, his smile buried in her thigh, then he turned his mouth on her. Lanfan flattened her fingers over the stones, the automail pulling tight at her shoulder.

He ran his tongue up between the folds of skin, a long, slow stroke with the tip of his tongue which he repeated again and again, deeper now, slower, his tongue slick on her flesh and his breath hot upon it. On the fifth stroke, he scraped his teeth across her skin.

Lanfan made a noise soft in her throat, then swallowed it. Her heart pounded, heavy in her chest.

"Come on, let me hear it," he said. The words vibrated through her. "It's not healthy to hold that in, you know."

He dragged his teeth up again, sharper than before. His tongue rolled out, so slow between the folds, so sure against her.

"I'm vuh, very sorry to disappoint you," said Lanfan, her own voice a small, rough thing. "But you mm—" She pressed her lips together. "You must try harder."

He nipped at her and Lanfan pressed her hand against the wall; she pressed it until she felt the joint creak, her shoulder straining, her elbow taut. Lightly, he kissed the spot where he'd bit her, his thin lips soft on her, then he nipped her again, harder. Her knee quivered.

"No," he said, "you ain't greedy at all."

He licked at his mouth, his tongue darting wet and thick across his lips. Lanfan turned her face away. His hand slipped up her thigh.

"You want more," he said, his breath on her, his lips slickened, "and that's all right. I like that in a woman. So tell me," he said, "what do you want, honey? That's what I want to know."

Lanfan swallowed; her tongue was dry. Her belly ached, empty, and between her legs, where he rested, she itched. In the angle of his head she saw an echo of her master, dissonant against the red of his eyes, the want in his face.

"I want you to tell me what you want," said Greed. "You want teeth? You want tongue?" He bit at her, his tongue hot behind his teeth.

Lanfan did not speak, but held herself rigid, flat against the wall. She tensed her fingers, the knuckles of her flesh hand sore with it.

"Maybe you want fingers, too," he said, as he slid his finger down. He flicked at her opening, his nail dragging. Her thighs trembled, traitorous.

"Maybe," he said, "you want it all."

In the dark, she could not see his face. Only his eyes, so red.

"Tell me what you want," he said. His finger pressed deeper, still just there.

Not her master, of whom she would not ask this. His eyes shone red out of the dark. Not her master.

"What I want," said Lanfan.

He waited. Lanfan closed her eyes against the gleam of Greed's eyes, the brightness of the emperor's robes spilled around him. What she wanted. Greed waited.

"Why do you ask this?" she said, as she had asked him before.

"Because I want to hear you say it," he said, as he had before. He rubbed his thumb against her, his fingers spread wide, his fingers still.

"Tell me," said Greed.

She opened her eyes then and looked down to Greed, kneeling before her; she did not look away. He was not her master. She did not want that of him.

"All that you offered," she whispered. Her heart fluttered, too thick. "Give that to me, greedy one."

He smiled at her, an easy smile, friendly even in the shadows.

"You got it, honey," he said. "Just let me know if you want anything more."

He rose between her on his knees, his finger slipping in, his teeth sharp upon her. He licked once at his own finger, his tongue sliding down it, then against her. He crooked his finger, then twisted, and ran his tongue up.

Lanfan started, her heel rising off the floor; her knee thumped against him.

He twisted his finger again, all of it long and square and deft inside her, and slid another neatly in beside it. He licked at her again, circling his fingers, then driving swiftly upward, his teeth bared.

She scrabbled at the walls, her fingers folding and her automail scraping across the stones, metal harsh against the rock. Her legs shuddered.

Greed flicked his tongue over the hardening nub of her clit—Lanfan whimpered deep in her throat, then cut it off, choked it down, held it in her chest—and closed his teeth over it. His tongue fluttered against it, teeth and tongue together worrying the nub. Within her, his fingers, lean and strong and very sure, crossed.

Lanfan swallowed the moan rising thick in her throat. Her shoulder throbbed. She closed her knees on him, to quell the shivering in her thighs, which did not stop but strengthened. He nipped, his teeth too sharp, then pressed his tongue against her, too hard. Her automail hand groaned against the wall.

Tell me what you want, he'd said.

His head dark between her thighs, the silk on his shoulders a brilliant gold, his face and hands turned up to her as if in supplication—

Her breath stuck in her throat.

_Tell me what you want._

Lanfan took her hand from the wall and set it upon his head, his hair like ink against the gleaming silver joints; and cradling him thusly, she held him to her.

His tongue and teeth and lips and hands all given up to her, Greed smiled, his teeth bare upon her flesh.


End file.
